Un nuevo gakuen alice
by Abiy
Summary: que les pareceria un universo alterno?... soy pesima mejor leanlo plzz
1. Academia Gakuen Alice

Caitulo 1

Esta no es una historia normal de gakuen alice y sorry si no les gusta nunca antes había escrito algo pero esto espero que sea de su agrado

Vale, vale mis amores en seguida les presentare a su nueva compañera- dice Narumi-sensei

Si, sensei ya vamos- responde el grupo

Bueno pasa querida-dice narumi demasiado feliz por ver a una estudiante nueva querer entrar en esta clase

En ese momento entro una joven de 13 años con un buen cuerpo, tenia una melena de color café oscuro, ojos café mas oscuro y no llevaba puesto el uniforme de su secundaria ya que acababa de entrar y todavía no tenia el uniforme iba vestida con pantalones potitos negros y un blusón rojo con negro un look un poco rebelde pero se le veía muy bien todos quedaron perplejos al ver que ella entraba las chicas la envidiaban y los chicos se quedaron enamorados de ella a la primera todos querían conocerla … excepto Hyuuga Natsume y kaho Ruka.

-mucho gusto- dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara haciendo que todo el mundo se sonrojara incluso el indiferente Natsume pero lo oculto con su pelo

-muy bien señorita sakura su lugar es en medio de Natsume y Ruka, espero que se lleven bien, tienen 4 horas libres para que conozcan a la señorita sakura y se hagan muy amigos de ella pero… les recuerdo la única regla NO PUEDEN REGALAR SU PIEDRA ALICE AMENOS QUE SEA SU PERSONA INDICADA Y NADA DE REGRESOS DE ELLA- sin mas que decir el profesor salió cuando se hoyo

-adios, PAPA- murmuro Sakura

-como te extraño, porque no estas aquí?- se decía pero sin darse cuenta ella pensando que supero su pasado le recorrió una lagrima por la mejilla ella cuando se percato de que lloraba se echo a reir diciendo –pero que debil que soy con esto-

Todo el mundo percatándose de lo sucesido decidió mejor no atosigarla mucho y en el instante que sono el timbre para la primera hora entro un joven de 17 años con una mascara, cuando ella lo vio se horroriso e intento escapar pero este la detuvo y le dijo

-pero! Que rayos haces tu aquí? Que no entiendes que tu no puedes venir a clases normales!- dijo persona muy enojado

-tengo el permiso de todos los directores estúpido-

Todos en la clase despertarona a natsume creyendo que el podía enseñarle algo a mikan ya que ella sse veía muy perturbada cuando se le acercaba o le hablaba cuando natsume despertó sin saber de que rayos o porque rayos se atrevieron a molestarlo miro a persona muy asombrado el le habento un libro a la cabeza y mikan por alguna razón sin pensarlo lo defendió y le grito a hyuuga

-es mi pelea niñato estúpido no te metas donde no te llaman- dijo mikan a natsume

-el es mi enemigo y por lo que veo el tuyo igual asi que que te parece si nos divertimos con el?- dijo natsume con una sonrisa un poco malévola y habentandole bolas de fuego y haciendo que todos atacaran a persona.

Persona no se movio solo esperaba el fuerte impacto que seguro lo mataria

-NOOOOOOO- grito mikan haciendo que de sus manos saliera una barrera azul que hizo desbanercer todos los alice de ese lugar

- muy bien White, me has protegido demasiado bien pero ahora por tu estupides muere!- dijo persona sacando una navaja y enterrándosela en el pecho

-como eres tonto, cres que moriré en tus manos idiota- dijo makan sacándose brutalmente la navaja haciéndose desangrar- solo porque eres un familiar no significa que tendre piedad contigo- le grito enterrándole la misma navaja a el pero se percato de que solo era una ilucion

Los compañeros de mikan solo le aplaudieron diciendo –pasaste- y abrazandola ella solo puso una cara de que onda co entos idiotas pero se percato de que solo era una prueba ella al parcer no le agrado para nada que hicieran eso asi que de repende sucedió lo inevitable entro en su modo oscuro y empezó a reunir a todos los de su salón y prendió una chispa usando el alice de natsuma cuando entro corriendo un joven de la misma edad de sakura 13 años, pelo café, ojos azul claro y con el uniforme en perfecto estado

-ALTOOOO!, tu sabes quien eres y que quieres piénsalo- grito el chico muy preocupado

En ese momento sakura entro en si y apago las llamas

-Perdon por parte de sakura pero quería preguntar si vino alguien o si un chico de 17 años, pelo negro con una mascara vino?- pregunto el joven muy apuesto

-si-respondio Natsume

-pe… pero era una ilucion solo es una prueba

-diablos esta idi-

-que rayos hago aquí y este lugar donde es? Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ QUIERES OTRA PELEA? TE MATARE LA PROXIMA VEZ la otra pelea me contuve por "ya sabes quien" pero ahora- dijo sakura muy perpleja saliendo de un tipo shock

-ahora que?- respondió el chico –ya te sobrepusiste a mi? Ya no te gusto? O se te ha olvidadado que eres mi novia?- dijo el chico con un tono burlon

-no es eso sino que me espantaste o mas bien te confundi con el estúpido de Persona- dijo sonrojada pues parece que se le olvido que estaba enfrente de su clase.

Todos se quedaron con una mirada de que con estooo? Derrepente sintió un tremendo remordimiento

-vete!- le grito mikan

-este es mi salón- respondió kato

-QUEEEEEEEEE!- grito sakura – me voy- dijo apresurada sakura

-adonde?- pregunta kato

-a con el director- dijo makan sin preocupaciones

Todos empezaron a murmurar y se lograba oir asi que ella es la nueva favorita hee? Yo oi que es su hija

-nada de eso ella es la nueva companera asi que trátenla bien y no vuelvan a hacer eso o sino..-

-osino que?-respondio Natsume

No la volveré a detener-

De acuerdo no lo haremos- respondió el grupo

Oiie idiota la agresiva ya se fue-

QUE?, AYUDENME A ATRAPARLA ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE A LA DIRECCION-

Porque?-

Porque si ella le dice que ustedes hicieron una ilucion de esa persona todos tendrán un castigo-

Hmp- respondió Natsume – pero que esperan idiotas agárrenla-

Si-

Asi pues Sakura ya había llegado a la dirección muy enfadada pues nadie le dijo que le esperaba una ilucion de su peor pesadilla.

Adelante- se hollo una voz ronca

Si, tio-respondio Sakura molesta

Que te sucede mi cariño?-

Porque rayos no me dijiste que seria atacada al entrar en mi nuevo salón? Sequito de animales tio me daras permiso de poder castigarlos?-

Si-

Gracias-

Mientras tanto…

Rayos ya llego-

Este es su fin- dijo en un tono preocupado kato

Sakura salió con una sonrisa de mala en la cara pensando que se divertiría fastidiando a sus compañeros pero derrepente recordó qie Narumi le dava clases asi pues su cara se torno un poco en fastididiada.

O hay esta- se hoyo que gritaron

PERDON- dijeron todos excepto Natsume y Ruka.

No se preocupen una persona ya me dio permiso de hacer algo y tu- dijo apuntando a kato

Q.. que?- respondi kato un poco asustado

Me deves un helado BAKA- dijo Sakura riéndose

Fiuuu- suspiro el chico-crei que te querías desquitar conmigo o querías freirme por detenerte

Enserio soy tan mala?- dijo en un tono sarcástica y alegre

Al entrar a clases empezaron con el profesor Jin-sensei le pidió a Sakura que tenia que pasar por 3 pruebas muy importantes que definirían su calificación:

OBEDIENCIA: TIRARSE EL GARRAFON DE AGUA ENSIMA

FUERZA: TIRAR AL SUELO AL PROFESOR SIN USAR NINGUN Alice PROPIO

INTELIGENCIA: RESOLVER EL PROBLEMA QUE EL PONDRIA EN EL PIZARRON

Pues asi fue en el primer examen se tiro el garrafonde agua pero antes de que a ella le llegara a caer una sola gota de agua en la cabeza el agua empezó a rodearla a menos de 1 mm de su cuerpo asi pues los chicos se decepcionaron pues cuando el agua le cayera se le transparentaría todo el cuerpo Natsume y ruka solo dieron una leve carcajada diciendo que le gano al profesor asi pues este le puso un 10 en OBEDIENCIA

Para el segundo ella se coloco en un lado del salón y el profesor de otro asi pues Sakura utilizo su Alice de copeo y copio el Alice de tele transportación y se apareció detrás de el le dio una fuerte patada en el costado y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un brusco empujon y asi el profesor cayo al suelo e igual le puso un 10 en FUERZA

Para el tercero y ultimo examen el profesor ya enfadado le puso un ejercicio que ninguno de los profesores, alumnos y directores no podían responder asi pues se lo puso a Sakura cuando el profesor termino de escribirlo todos los alumnos pusieron una cara de WTF con el problema y riéndose de Sakura pues pensaron que no podría responderlo asi pues Sakura al percatarse de eso lo respondió y la respuesta era asi pues el profesor le puso un 10 en INTELIGENCIA

Asi pues Sakura al percatarse de que ya tenia el 10 asegurado salió de la clase fdiciendo:

Bye, bye sensei-hentai-

Que?-

-se rieron Sakura, Natsume y ruka

Asi Sakura salió y se fue a cambiar para educación física su siguiente hora pero cuando llego a la explanada no se dio cuenta de que ya había una clase asi que ella sola comenzó a calentar cuando termino ella empezó a hacer saltos giros volteretas de todo un poco asta que hoyo la voz de una persona muy familiar

Natsume!, pero que haces aquí?

Esta es la esplanada y ya había una clase-

Aa sorry me retiro-

Asi Sakura se dispuso a irse cuando camino sin rumbo alguno encontró un hermoso árbol frondoso y en la sombra se puso a llorar sin que nadie la viera pero derrepente

Hey que haces siguiéndome?-pregunto Natsume en un tono picaro

Que?-pregunto Sakura

Si en el gimnasio y ahora en mi árbol-dijo Natsume aun mas picaro e intentando atrapar a Sakura ya que se tiro para atrás

continuaraaa

reviews plzz si no les gusta diganmelo es el primero asi que sean buenoss


	2. una tarde con linchou

Capitulo 2. Confuciones

_Srry por no her escrito en tanto tiempo esque mi cerebro se esta cecando asi que ahora lo hare tipo diario espero que les paresca bien y pues 1000 disculpas pero no creo seguir subiendo (como que crees?) hay no ya apareció el chamuco déjenme presentárselas ella es la muy maldita de Rocio (como me dijiste?) mejor espero que disfruten el cap. (espera esto todavía no acaba) si dejan mas reviws seguire subiendo_

_Hey que haces siguiéndome?-pregunto Natsume en un tono picaro_

_Que?-pregunto Sakura_

_Si en el gimnasio y ahora en mi árbol-dijo Natsume aun mas picaro e intentando atrapar a Sakura ya que se tiro para atrás cosa que no sirvió pues Sakura cayo a unos metros de distancia del_

Vaya veo que no eres el tipo de chica de scenicienta-comento Natsume un poco apenado por no poder atrapar a la chica como el lo había planeado

Jajajaja pues me gusta ser mas del modo desafiante-

Bueno me vas o no a contar porque rayos estabas llorando-dijo Natsume en un tono desafiante

Pero como te has dado cuenta?-

Intuición-

Es una historia muy larga-

Tenemos tiempo-

Bueno sucede que… cuando yo tenia 1 año mi familia meabandono dejándome a mi suerte y pues una persona me recogió y me trato como de su familia pero a cambio el me entreno de manera dura, cruel y sin ningún tipo de cariño pero no me podía quejar tenia todo lo que deseaba con tansolo pedirlo y un día conoci a una señora muy grande que era la única mujer que me proporcionaba cariño y pues cuando yo intente revelarme a ella la mataron por mi culpa, tiempo después mi "papa" aparecio con dos niños diciendo que eran mis hermanos ella se llamaba Kagome Higurashi y el niño Ikuto Higurashi pero con el tiempo yo me encarine con un muchacho el muchacho se acerco a mi pero trágicamente murió… por eso digo que son cosas familiares que no te deveria de contar pero bueno vámonos no quiero ser reganada- digo Sakura forzando una sonrisa

Vaya y yo pensaba que tuve una mala vida pensó secamente Natsume.

En la clase…

Bueno Sakura quería el grupo entero pedirte disculpas-dijo el linchou

No importa solo no lo hagan denuevo-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Bueno mira mi nombre es yu tobita y soy el representante de la clase mucho gusto mi Alice es el de crear iluciones-

Aa si mi nombre es Sakura Mikan y mi Alice son copia, robo, introducción y… diablos dije de mas-

No te preocupes todos sabemos que tu puedes hacer barreras de protección-

No no es eso no devi decir mis Alice son de tipo P-

No te preocupes ya te dije pero… el joven kato la esta mirando e igual Natsume-

Aa ellos ya me las arreglare pero te gustaría acompa;arme a almorzar?-

cl-claro me permite invitar a mis amigas-

si pero tratame de tu no soy una sempai-

continuara.. dejen reviws o no escribo estoy en huelga


	3. Ikuto?

Bueno si no van a dejar reviws no voy a volver a escribir pues me doy cuneta de que no sirve pero si no les gusta algo díganmelo y lo cambio (cállate y ponte a escribir) si si si bueno no todos los personajes y si lo fueran pobres de ellos pero bueno aquí les va el siguiente capitulo

Cap 3

_No te preocupes todos sabemos que tu puedes hacer barreras de protección-_

_No no es eso no devi decir mis Alice son de tipo P-_

_No te preocupes ya te dije pero… el joven kato la esta mirando e igual Natsume-_

_Aa ellos ya me las arreglare pero te gustaría acompa;arme a almorzar?-_

_cl-claro me permite invitar a mis amigas-_

_si pero tratame de tu no soy una sempai-_

de acuerdo seño…sakura-

bueno ve por tus amigas en lo que yo veo que esos dos no estén enojados o algo peor celosos jajaja si como no-

asi pues Sakura llamo a ambos

que diablos les ocurre? Tengo monos en la cara o que?-

no, no es eso princesa es que no me gusta que hables con ese-dijo kato apuntando con el dedo a Natsume

porque? Te ofendió? Te golpeo? Te hizo algo malo?-

no … pero-

no pero nada Natsume es y será mi amigo te guste o no porque si le haces caso a los rumores yo soy mucho peor que el-respondio Sakura irritada

si pero es que no entiendes no son solo rumores es la verdad el mato a su familia-respondio kato con una tonalidad defensiva

lo viste?-

no-

entonces cállate kato podras ser mucho mi novio pero no dejare que insultes a las personas asi-

eso quiere decir que lo estas defendiendo?-

si, y que problemas? Yo que tu- pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase pues llego un muchacho de ojos safiro.

Ikuto- dijo secamente Natsume al ver al joven

A que hermosa señorita a que tu eres la nueva favorita del director?-

Tsk.. otro charlatan interesado en que le de privilegios-respondio con tono irritado sakura


End file.
